


飞往AO3的星际飞船

by tonki



Category: carolnat - Fandom, 惊寡 - Fandom
Genre: ABO设定, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: 就是找个地方开车。嗯。





	飞往AO3的星际飞船

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许请勿转载。

是的，标题是幌子。这是一辆我练手的车。第一次开女女车，先模拟下。车技不好轻喷。

*ABO设定  
*孕期play番外  
*前景提要:寡姐孕期发情期提前，惊队被召回，在飞往AO3路上飞船play。（这段还在码）然后降落AO3   
*Poke Ball是AO3最昂贵的酒店，每个房间都是单独的「世界」，模拟各种平行世界，自由选择主题。身临其境般的感受。该酒店技术支持是Tony，他是股东之一。  
\---------------------------------------------

 

等飞船抵达AO3，舱门一打开，扑面而来的信息素让广场周围的alpha犹如打了鸡血，就在一瞬间全部红了眼的看向这边。

 

Carol淡定的抱着被毯子包裹着的Natasha走下飞船，周身所释放出的宇宙最强Alpha的信息素将在场所有人蠢蠢欲动的心压制得死死的，但这样做的后果就是——怀里的人那才被平复的欲火又被点燃了。

 

她的alpha太香甜了，清甜而又微醺的莫吉托味信息素让她快要醉倒在carol怀里。还未褪去的热潮让Natasha又开始浑身发烫，刚刚在飞船里被除去了衣物，她现在身上只盖着一张单薄的毯子，加上此刻周围还弥漫着一些混杂的信息素。这一切对她来说实在太刺激了。

 

现在处于特殊时期，AO3星球上绝大部分都是来度过发情期的Omega和alpha，Natasha强烈地感知到周围Omega们对自己优秀的alpha是如何的垂涎欲滴。这让在carol怀里的她有些小骄傲，惊奇队长不但只属于自己，她还孕育着她们的孩子。只是一想起刚刚在飞船上疯狂的性爱并没有太顾及肚子里宝宝良好的胎教，Natasha还没来得及害羞身体又强先一步起了反应。之前稍作清理的穴口再次涌出了粘腻的汁液，正混杂着Omega熏甜的香味溢出，渐渐地浸湿了包裹她的毯子。

 

她将绯红的脸埋进Carol怀里轻喘着，毯子很好的盖住了她的整个身体包括脑袋，Carol不想让Natasha的身份在整个宇宙曝光。惊奇队长虽然强大却也树敌无数。

Natasha安静的听着Carol同负责来接待她们的人交谈，也顺便转移自己的注意力。当听到新型抑制剂对已经和alpha交合过的omega无效时，Natasha再次羞红了脸。飞船上的情事让她太过兴奋，抑制剂的效果已经无法压制被alpha滋润过的身体。那么…那么接下来的几天Carol都会陪着她…

 

不停的用做ai来度过发情期。

 

光想想这就让Natasha止不住的抖。

 

“能和惊奇队长做上一晚上我愿意用我所有的财产来换。”

 

“不知道是哪个幸运的omega被她标记了？”

 

“那个omega上辈子一定拯救了银河系。”

 

不，银河系是她这辈子拯救的。Natasha在心里默默的纠正。那些人还在继续猜测着自己的身份，几乎把基地的omega抡了个遍，但就是没有轮到她自己。

 

是的，Natasha对外气场强大，是地球公认的alpha。毕竟伪装对她来说，只是特工的基本功罢了。

 

她试图继续用周遭的议论来分散自己身体的注意力，然而那些omega羡慕嫉妒的话语让她对Carol的气息更加的敏感起来。

 

那个十分钟前还将她的alpha含在体内的小口，现在因为想念那个炙热的欲望而又再次剧烈地收缩着，每一次的缩紧都让Natasha触电一般的颤抖。Carol为了震慑其他人所散发的信息素对她来说有着无法转移的诱惑力。

 

注意到怀里的人因为难受而发出的细微呻吟，Carol加快了去Poke Ball的脚步。她怎么会察觉不到Natasha再次席卷而来的热潮，那甜腻的信息素让她下身那因为忍耐而绷紧在制服内的欲望每走一步都疼痛不已。

 

“我好像给惊奇队长添麻烦了？”

 

话虽如此，缩在惊奇队长怀里的omega却没有丝毫的羞愧，她把毯子微微露出一个缝隙，再把脸贴在alpha胸口偷偷看着她侧脸精致的轮廓。在听到她有力的心跳以及那愈来愈粗重的呼吸时,Natasha非常得意的笑了。

 

听出了她话语里的得意以及些许的幸灾乐祸，Carol勾着笑低头将温柔的吻落在了Natasha眉心。

 

“能被Romanoff探员麻烦是我的，荣幸。”

 

alpha故意加重了最后一个词的语气，炙热又霸道的信息素洒在了发情期的omega脸上，让原本就渴望她的湿热深处剧烈收紧，空虚的肉穴回忆起了十分钟前被alpha性器撑满的触感，居然一阵接一阵的抽搐了起来。

 

突如其来的快感让Natasha意识涣散，身体不断攀升的温度又令她大脑一片空白。终于，断断续续的抽搐过后omega无意识的抓紧了alpha胸口的衬衫绷紧了滚烫的身体，随着一声带着微弱哭腔的呻吟，滑腻的蜜汁不受控制的从软嫩的穴口倾泄而出。

 

强烈的羞耻感瞬间将Natasha的意识唤醒，自从上次被标记以后，Carol的一切对她来说都充满了足以让她意乱情迷的诱惑力，加之孕期让她身体更加敏感，所以仅凭着回想Carol进入时的记忆，在没有做爱的情况下她的身体居然高潮了…

 

小心的抬眼看向alpha，她希望Carol没有注意到刚刚失控的自己。可惜，惊奇队长不但停下了脚步，还瞪大了一双眼看着她，而眼底透出的欲望快要喷火一般。

 

Nice，她现在装晕还来得及吗？


End file.
